Amusement on a Leash
by Veno
Summary: An unfortunate soldier finds himself at the end of chains with one of the beautiful DoA ladies on the other end. Can he survive, or will her twisted games and unusual tastes be the end of him? R&R b/c it won't take more than 5 minutes of your time.
1. Chapter 1

"What can you do?" a gruff voice asked, demanding an answer. I jumped at the harsh tone and my hands instinctively moved into a guard position. Or tried to. The chains binding my wrists and ankles made my reflexive fighting stance useless.

"Nothing as long as I'm chained up,' I replied, lifting my hands a bit for emphasis. As expected, my captor wasn't impressed. My remark earned me a slap across the face. A hard one.

"Nice one," I said, more to make sure that my jaw hadn't dislocated than anything else. Another slap. This time I settled for the safer option of just using both of my hands. Even though the heavy ass shackles seemed to weigh a ton.

"If you keep this up, I'll amuse myself with your pain. You had better carefully choose your words from now on," my captor said quietly, her voice full of contempt. The panther lying in front of the couch she sat on started to growl.

To say I wasn't scared wouldn't be right. I would've shit myself had my last meal not long since come back up. I figured that that damn panther would be the end of me regardless of what happened, and I didn't look forward to becoming cat food. But, at the same time, I was fairly sure that my captor wouldn't let her big pet pounce on me quite yet. Not entirely certain, but confident. Mostly.

"I'm pretty good at a lot of things," I said slowly, taking care not to come off sarcastic. It didn't work. My captor raised her hand to strike again, and I took a chance. "Butgiventhesituation-" I spit out as quickly as I could and she paused. My body breathed a sigh of relief all on its own.

"Go on…" the woman ordered, her hand still cocked and ready. Another slip and I wouldn't have time to try to recover. Swallowing hard, I kissed ass the best I could without seeming pathetic.

"Given the circumstances, I think that what I can do depends heavily on what you allow-" Her eyes narrowed. "-want me to do." I flinched as her hand moved to her face, her fingers tapping on her lips that were pursed in thought.

Her eyes ran over me once more, weighing and examining as though I were nothing more than a piece of meat. My gaze uncomfortably shifted to the panther, whom I found staring at my face. Maybe I was just a piece of meat after all. An involuntary shiver went down my spine.

This didn't go unnoticed by my captor. She quirked a curious eyebrow and sat up from her reclined position on the couch.

"You just shivered," she stated simply.

Then looked at me like I was supposed to respond. Like she had asked me a question. Or had given me something to respond to. What the hell was I supposed to do with that kind of statement? I couldn't give the usual smartass response I normally would. Well, I could, but I had decided that I wasn't ready to die. I couldn't point out the obvious and insult her, again for the same reason. In the end, I chose a simple nod.

The woman seemed to accept this and tipped her head to the side slightly. I found it amusing since it appeared that she was going to cock her head all the way to the side, then remembered what was going on and stopped. My amusement never made to my eyes, much less the rest of my face.

"Are you cold? Or are you shivering in fear?" she asked, her eyes still glued to me.

I winced inwardly as she struck the nail on the head. Hell yeah I was scared. Her and that fucking panther. For being so fat, the damn cat shouldn't have eyed me so hungrily. Then there was the anvil she had for a pimp hand. There was no reason for me not to be scared. But was I going to say that? Not a chance.

"The panther is giving me the creeps," I answered, shying away from the big cat slightly.

My captor did not like my response. Her hand flew and I squeezed my eyes shut against the impact. That never came. Blinking a couple of times, I saw that she had stopped in mid swing and now gave a disappointed look to her panther. Which still had not stopped staring at me. I swear that thing didn't blink at all. It was like a terrifying statue. That hated me.

She snapped her fingers at the big cat and pointed to the doorway the led to a hallway. The panther gave her a sharp look, then escaped before its master could scold it.

"She likes you," my captor said once the panther had left. Then she turned a new set of eyes towards me. "You are rather cute."

'_Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush…'_ I told myself while I tried to block out those piercing eyes that held my own. I have no idea how I managed to keep control of myself through those moments.

Eventually she turned her eyes back while she guided herself back down onto the couch. While her eyes returned immediately afterword, they lacked the dazzling quality they'd had. Not a good sign as far as my fate was concerned, but at least I wasn't in danger of messing it up for myself. Another shiver went down my spine.

"Did it get colder?" I spoke just as her eyes narrowed angrily. "Maybe the panther was keeping me warm…?" I forced a small smile. The woman scoffed and turned her nose up. Just as I thought I was done, her expression changed. The eyes I saw this time were those of mischief. My stomach froze in apprehension.

"I could go get you a blanket, but I don't want to move. If you want, you can come sit right here." My eyes tried to bulge out of their sockets and my jaw leapt for the ground. Or that's how it would've happened if my life didn't depend on my keeping a face that was somewhat neutral at least.

Surely she didn't mean that. But, then again, she didn't seem to be one for jokes. I hesitated. If she had indicated a spot on the couch, that would've been the end of it and I would've accepted the offer. As things stood though, it wasn't the couch she had patted, but her _lap_! Not somewhere around her, but on her bare, hardly covered legs! She wore a plain grey top that was easily three to five sizes too small and similarly fitting black shorts. That definitely required another rethink.

Her couch, maybe. That was a realistic, somewhat reasonable offer. I was a prisoner, after all, but she _had_ sent away her panther for my sake. She had also said I was cute. Sincere wasn't quite the right word for her eyes and neither was honest. What was clear was that she wasn't the type for bullshit. And lies were bullshit. There was a chance that she would fuck me up for accepting this insanse offer, but I didn't think she would've offered just to lure me into a trap. I hoped she wouldn't.

"Thank you," I said, deliberately waiting a moment before making a move. I watched her face carefully, but it didn't change. Well, not in a bad way. If anything, she seemed glad that I took the offer. After deeming it safe to proceed, I shuffled forward a couple of steps and placed myself on her waiting legs.

Before I could even try to sit upright her arms wrapped around me and squeezed me down against her body. With my face pressed against her chest, I decided that 'busty' was definitely an understatement. I breathed in and found that she smelled good. Real good. Mm good. And her skin was soft. Like silk. There was no telling how much she spent for perfume and skin… stuff. Regardless of the specifics of her spendings, there was one specific effect on me that I was having difficulty keeping from showing.

"Is that a bit better?" she asked as she cradled me in her arms. That was a caring voice and a gentle embrace. Without thinking, I snuggled into her a little tighter.

"More than a bit," I answered, once again, without thinking. Then I realized what I was doing. My body stiffened and I tried to push away, but the woman held me fast. She shushed me and began rocking slowly.

"Relax. You won't be very comforatble if you're all tense," she said sweetly. Then her voice changed to something more appropriate. "And if you're not comforatble, I won't be either."

My entire body relaxed instantly. Except for one part. He became _really_ tense. I didn't even have time to curse before she noticed.

The room spun when my captor hurled me from her lap to the floor. My landing was anything but soft. Painful, jarring, painful, sudden, painful, hard, but by no means soft. The force with which my head impacted the hard wood floor caused it to bounce painfully and left me in dizzy agony. Suddenly, I found it difficult to come up with a course of action.

Not that I would be the one deciding anyway. My captor pounced on me while me wits were still scrambled and pinned my hands over my head. Her tiny, virtually nonexistent, super-short shorts left next to nothing between my now rock hard erection and her deliciously tempting warm womanhood. Thought didn't exactly return, but my body was certainly jerked back to the here and now.

She laid her body upon mine, bringing her face down dangerously close to mine. My still swimming mind tried to reign in my body's urge to lean up and steal a kiss from the woman, even as her wamr breath tickled my lips. When I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize I had squeezed shut, I found my captor staring straight back and my heart skipped a beat. There was no desire in her eyes. Not one hint that she enjoyed what she was doing in the way that I was. The possibility of another test froze my insides to the point of pain.

"Well well, thing's have just gotten much more interesting," the woman purred sadistically. Her feline eyes held a predatory quality that promised that any pleasure that I was currently experiencing would soon be erased. My body formed one word that my rattled mind would never dare speak.

"Terror."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:        DoA isn't mine.  If you're reading this, then you should be able to grasp what that means.

A/N:     Thanks to those of you who have reviewed.  At the time that I'm writing this, there have been none of the negative reviews I expected. Hence my lack of a second chapter.  This is a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy it.  Once again, thanks anyone who took the time to read this, reviewing and non-reviewing.  Sorry for the wait, here's the second chapter!  And one more thing, I lost the file, then found it again… which is why this is so delayed…

Chapter 2:

"What's with that face? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself…"  The little move she made with her hips sent a charge through my body that escaped my lips as a low moan.

The curse that crossed my mind was colorful and creative, especially considering the fact that I was still collecting my wits that had been splattered all over my captor's hardwood floor.  Normally I could control my reactions and impulses rather well, but my mind was still staggering drunkenly.

"That's what I wanted to hear," she purred as she made another move.

The expert shift elicited the same reaction.  This caused to me revise my previous thoughts.  Maybe I didn't stand a chance even with a collected mind.

"You're not saying anything…" she said as she feigned a pout.  Which probably would've convinced me if the dangerous glint in her eye didn't first convince me that she was planning my death.

"I don't seem to be in a position where I can say anything," I responded as evenly I could.  Which means that my words barely managed to come out unbroken.

She began laughing as though I had just told her the funniest joke she had ever heard. 

There were two problems with that.  First off, she was definitely entertained, but she wasn't laughing at my "joke".  Second, I was fairly certain that she was deriving her entertainment from repeatedly slamming my head against the floor. 

I was halfway to dreamland before she decided to let up.

"Don't be absurd! You can say anything to me!" she said merrily.  Probably.  My head was ringing quite loudly, so I could very well be mistaken.

"Daz not …quite… right…" my recently retarded body answered in a heavy slur.  The bastard didn't even have the decency to check with me before spouting that idiotic crap.  I braced for impact.

But was left feeling completely retarded.

My captor, instead of beating me, decided to smile at me.  Or rather, decided to grin maliciously in an attempt to make me shit myself for no reason. 

She leaned down past my face and started working on my neck.  The very tip of her tongue lightly traced a shape into my skin.  There was a cold, lemon shape where the air met-!

All semblance of thought cut off when my captor hungrily seized my neck in her teeth.  Which, I may add, were _quite_ feline.  Or maybe canine.  Or vampire-ine.  Whatever it was, it hurt.  A lot.  A whole lot.  A shitload.  No, an entire fuckload and a half! 

My body didn't like the treatment, and, seeing as how my mind was temporarily (hopefully) disabled, it took the initiative.

First, it tightened against the pain.  My head leaned sharply to the left side in an unsuccessful attempt to knock whatever had torn into my skin away.  At the same time, my hands struggled to free themselves against my captor's solid grip.  Despite the delicate appearance of her hands, she held me more securely than the heavy iron chains I had been so graciously fitted with.

As to be expected, my captor did not appreciate such a response.  So she did what I didn't realize was possible.  She bit down harder.  Not just a little harder, that would be far too nice and thoughtful.  No, she bit down with enough force to recreate the shock I had felt when her teeth first sunk into my flesh. 

Last time she bit into me, it paralyzed my mind.  This time, it paralyzed my body.  My eyes rolled back into my head and my lungs froze. 

I lay there crushed beneath her, my head aching, my neck burning, with blood flowing freely from both.  If I had let myself, I probably would've died right then, the accumulated punishment I had endured over the past hours being the deciding factor. 

But, even as shitty as things seemed, I was still keenly aware of the well maintained position of my still stupidly erect organ.  I feel like a pervert to think of it, but that was the reason I didn't let myself die.  I thought I could get some.  Which reminded me of an important fact that I had been overlooking for a while.

Thoughtlessly I thrust my hips upward with all the strength I had.

I don't know if it was because she was off-guard, or if she thought I was dead, or what, but whatever was going on in her head, I was glad for it.  For once.  My captor squeaked an eerily girly squeak and was launched up and over my head before hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Then there was silence except for the impossibly loud drumming of my heart looking to batter its way from my chest.

I couldn't blame it.  If I could've gotten out of that body and run away, I would have.  My mind had been muddled for a while now, but that singular incident of forcibly throwing off the wickedly strong and sadistic woman that was my captor had been like an electrical jolt to my senses.  An electrical jolt equivalent to a few thousand lightning bolts.

A flurry of movement gained my recently recovered attention.  Even as the thought registered that it was my captor recovering, I was hauled roughly to my feet.  I found myself staring into a pair of maniacal black eyes.  Her eyes locked mine and placed me under some kind of trance that prevented me from moving my eyes, body, or resisting in general.  Even as I studied the depths of her marvelous eyes, I was vaguely aware that she was doing something to my wrists.

The loud clank of my shackles hitting the floor awakened me from my reverie.

"It's about time you woke up," my captor said, her once charming voice slightly giving way to a bit of insanity.  "Now, let's play."


End file.
